


You Want to See?

by persephades



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Voyeurism, WTFfic, revenge porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephades/pseuds/persephades
Summary: For the Kink Meme prompt: Finn publishes online Clarke’s revenge porn. Bellamy finds it.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	You Want to See?

Bellamy hasn’t scrolled through Pornhub in a while, but the algorithms seem to remember his tastes well. Curvy blondes with massive tits, the amateur stuff mostly. The professionals are too scripted and formulaic, not at all how he wants to imagine fucking Clarke.

The obsession with Clarke Griffin started when she was way too young. Sixteen, to be exact. She and Octavia ran around in nearly nothing all summer. Octavia pissed him off, but Clarke… she did something far worse. She made him hard. Over and over without even realizing it. Like the sick fuck that he is, he’d be furiously masturbating every night while his sister and her best friend giggled down the hall.

It’s been five years, and he isn’t as obsessed as he used to be. Octavia and Clarke had a falling out years ago, around the same time that he and Octavia did. It was only natural that Bellamy and Clarke came to lean on each other more. She’s probably his best friend, just like he is hers.

Still, his mind drifts to her chest or ass or the way she bites down on her bottom lip when he’s close to coming. Clarke is the only thing that can always push him over. Bellamy watches anything where the porn actress resembles her, even the really sick stuff. The homemade POV stuff is the best, though. Cuts out the guy so Bellamy can pretend he’s the one fucking her and getting the view of her bouncing tits.

Last night, he found one where the girl’s boyfriend let one of his friends fuck her in the bed beside him, and fuck, he likes the idea of Bellamy fucking Clarke right in front of that prick, Finn Collins.

Today, he filters for the newer stuff. At this point, he’s probably exhausted Pornhub for all the Clarke look-alikes. But a new video surfaces at the top, just the kind he likes. Short one, just a minute and a half, but from the preview, he knows it’s perfect. The girl has the same coloring as Clarke, not that spray tan orange that most porn actresses have. The tits look like the right size, not too big to be Clarke’s.

Half-hard cock in hand, he lets it play.

The guy slowly presses his cock in, zooming in the camera so he can see. His fingers dig into her fleshy curves, and Bellamy can just picture his own hand on Clarke’s hip gripping her like that.

“That’s it,” the girl moans.

Bellamy stops stroking his cock immediately. He would know that voice anywhere. No, it can’t be.

“You like that, baby?” Finn’s voice asks.

Heart pounding, Bellamy sits straight up. The camera pans up, her tits slowly bouncing at Finn fucks her. Head still not in frame, but her neck is. Curly blonde hair, definitely Clarke’s, catches his eye. As does a silver necklace with a charm Octavia bought her for her eighteenth birthday.

The video ends without showing her face. He restarts it as soon as it’s over.

“That’s it,” Clarke moans, and his hand wraps around his cock.

“Fuck,” Bellamy grunts.

“You like that, baby?”

The quiet little sounds coming from Clarke are nothing like he imagined. Not high-pitched whimpers but little gasps as if made just for his ears. Well, Finn’s ears.

Bellamy realizes what he’s doing and jerks his hand away from his cock in disgust.

Wait, why is this on here? There’s no way Clarke would be okay with videos of her getting fucked being on Pornhub for any pervert to get off to. Bellamy tears his eyes away from the video to scroll down and click on the user. This isn’t the only video of Clarke. In the last hour, five videos of Clarke have been posted.

Finn must have done this.

Bellamy shoves the laptop away, fury building up inside his chest. He’s going to kill that kid. He always told Clarke that he was a piece of shit, and now he’s gone and done this.

After a shaky breath, Bellamy reaches for his phone and calls Clarke. She answers on the first ring.

“Bell,” she says weakly, and he knows immediately that she’s been crying.

“Clarke—”

“You were right about him,” Clarke says, breaking into a sob. “I went—I went to his office to surprise him for lunch yesterday, and he was fucking this other girl on his desk! How could he do this to me?”

“You broke up with him?” Bellamy asks, his eyes staring at the preview of the next video of Clarke. This one had her on all fours on her pale blue bedspread, her tight little cunt on perfect display. His traitorous cock twitches.

“Of course, I did! And so did she! I made a horrible scene, screaming at him and throwing stuff. I loved him, and he—”

“Princess,” Bellamy sighs. “I need to tell you something, but you need to stay calm.” His tone must be grave enough that Clarke stops heaving immediately. “By accident, I found some videos today. Videos of you.”

“Videos of… me?”

“Videos of you and Finn… doing things.” Two seconds of violently loud silence before he hears Clarke’s muffled scream, maybe into one of her pillows. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he says frantically, desperate to take away even an ounce of her pain. “You can report them. Pornhub takes consent really seriously. And there’s a way to press charges, I think. Revenge porn is against the law in most states.”

“I’m gonna kill him, I swear… wait, did you watch them?”

“No,” he lies quickly. “I mean, I was watching porn because… because I’m a grown ass adult who likes watching porn, sue me,” he huffs, and Clarke lets out an awkward laugh. “It was one of the newer videos. I stopped watching when I realized it was you.”

No, he didn’t. Bellamy was hypnotized, drawn into a trance by her soft little sounds and perky breasts. Even now, part of him wants to click on it again to memorize each second. When she reports this, it’ll be taken down and he’ll never see this again.

“Thank God,” Clarke cries.

_He’ll never see this again._

“It’s just, I did some things with him that aren’t… I just don’t want anyone to think I’m that kind of…”

_He’ll never see this again._

Bellamy wishes he could say that he blacked out and had no idea what he was doing. Or that his hands slipped. Or even that he didn’t register what he was doing until it was already done.

But he knows exactly what he’s doing, and the guilt doesn’t come close to stopping him. While Clarke is reading aloud the steps to take after revenge porn is posted, Bellamy downloads each of the videos that Finn uploaded. Even gets the sixth one as soon as Finn posts it.

“Okay, okay. I’m gonna go report them, and then call this number. It’s going to be okay,” she says shakily.

“It will be okay,” Bellamy reassures. “And I’m going to beat the shit out of him for you.” Clarke lets out a choked laugh. “Everything is going to be fine. No one is going to see them. Go report him.”

“Kay, bye. Love you!”

It’s not too late to delete them from his computer, to make as much as what he told her the truth. But he’s wanted her for so long, and this is the only taste he will ever get. So, like the sick fuck he is, Bellamy opens the next video.

His hand wraps around his throbbing cock as Clarke’s breasts appear on screen. There’s a lacy pink bra covering them, but only barely. She’s teasingly pulling the straps down.

“Come on, baby. Show me,” Finn growls. The camera pans up to show her blushing face with her bottom lip between her teeth.

God, she’s beautiful. So much more lovely to watch than any of the girls he pretended was her. There’s a mischievous glint in her baby blue eyes as she tugs the cups of her bra even lower, still not releasing her rosy nipples.

“Please,” Bellamy grunts, sliding his precum down his cock.

“You want to see?” Clarke asks with a precious giggle. “Should I show you, Daddy?”

He nearly comes at the word. He hits the ten-second rewind to hear it again. Bellamy keeps doing it over and over, a chorus of “You want to see? Should I show you, Daddy?” ringing through his dark bedroom.

Bellamy can see it so perfectly. A shy Clarke stripping in front of Bellamy, in front of her Daddy. Blush splotching across her chest and neck as she slowly lowers her bra to show him her heavy breasts. And just as he pictures it, she does it on screen.

“Fuck,” Bellamy hisses as his orgasm catches him by surprise. Usually, he can hold off, wait until he gets to the really good part before losing control. But “Daddy” rings in his ears as his pretty girl nervously exposes her breasts to him, and it’s too much like what he first thought about that summer five years ago for him to stop himself.

He falls back against his pillow, dizzy as the rest of the video plays on. Stickiness coats his thighs and hand, like it used to when he was a teenager and was caught off guard by his come. Bellamy is a little irritated that he didn’t even make it through one video, but maybe it’s best that he gets to save the others for later.

The disgust settles in as the blood returns to his head. He could always delete them, but he knows he’s not a good enough person to do that. Bellamy will hold onto these videos for the rest of his life, too obsessed with Clarke to ever move on.

A knock at his front door makes him jump up off the bed.

“Bell!” Clarke calls out.

“Shit,” Bellamy huffs, slamming his laptop shut and throwing it under his bed. He wipes his come off with his sheets and rushes out of his room, trying to wash the guilty expression off his face.

At his door, Clarke is red-eyed and worn out. Her hair is thrown up into a messy bun. She’s wearing an oversized t-shirt, one of his old ones, to hide the fact that she’s not wearing a bra. Without a word, she comes into his apartment.

“How did it go?” Bellamy asks as she kicks off her tennis shoes.

“I’ll get a call back in a few hours. They’ve already been taken down, though,” Clarke sighs before falling into his chest. Out of instinct, he reaches up to cup the back of her head as he hugs her, but too late he remembers that he didn’t get a chance to wash his hand that was just moments ago covered in his come from watching Clarke.

“Wha—what can I do?” Bellamy stutters out.

“Just hold me,” she mumbles into his chest, making his heart stutter. “Maybe take a nap with me like we used to. Didn’t sleep much last night.”

He hums his assent as Clarke starts to pull him toward his room. Bellamy doesn’t stop her as she settles down in his bed in the exact spot where he was just getting off to her, and he does his best to hide his cringe when she pulls the come stained sheets over her.

She curls into him when he joins her, crying into his chest.

“Thank you,” she mumbles. “I just… I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll always have me.”

And he’ll always have her, even if it’s just those videos.


End file.
